Chocolate
by Destiny Charpintier
Summary: Estava Tom Riddle indo ás escondidas até a cozinha do castelo, quando... READ! Tom Riddle x OC


Estava Tom Riddle indo ás escondidas até a cozinha do castelo, quando... READ! =)

Presente para Sara! =)

por Destiny Charpintier

—1—

Ele desejava Chocolate. De leite, amargo, meio-amargo, branco, preto, com castanha, sem castanha, não importava. Tom Riddle desejava saborear um delicioso pedaço de chocolate naquela madrugada. Para tal, precisou sair ás escondidas do dormitório masculino do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, vestido com apenas uma camiseta branca, calças e um casaco, devido a noite fria que fazia em Hogwarts naquela época do ano.

O misterioso aluno Sextanista não havia feito nenhuma de suas refeições diárias adequadamente, por isso não estranhava que estivesse com fome. E tal coisa nunca o importou. Passava dias sem comer as farturas que o colégio tanto oferecia, embora vez o outra pegasse escondido um pedaço de bolo ou um pacote de doces açucarados — era seu segredo gostar de baboseiras e guloseimas infantis. Mas não ligava para as suas necessidades humanas, na verdade, as desprezava. Reservar sua mente e corpo para propósitos mais interessantes dispensava qualquer desperdício de tempo como comer ou beber conforme os outros alunos idiotas. Mas nada disso explicava sua extrema e repentina vontade de comer um enorme pedaço de chocolate naquela madrugada.

Então, lá estava o futuro maior vilão que a sociedade bruxa já viu, na jovem e inofensiva aparência de um rapaz alto e pálido, com queixo levemente erguido e postura ereta, perambulando pela escuridão dos corredores vazios de Hogwarts como um discreto e silencioso fantasma. Os charmosos cabelos pretos e o belo rosto de perfeitas proporções, mascaravam qualquer sinal de ameaça presente em seu gélido olhar. Todos os professores e alunos o tratavam com um almejado respeito, ou se intimidavam por sua genialidade. Quem, por infortuna ironia, olhasse para este atraente jovem que Lord Voldemort fora um dia, jamais suspeitaria de sua indubitável mente maliciosa.

No silêncio noturno, Tom Riddle prosseguiu o seu caminho. O bom de ser monitor, pensava ele, é que nenhum professor tentaria castiga-lo caso o visse andando pelos corredores á noite. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença. Tom Riddle é, simplesmente, um dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts, e qualquer professor pensaria duas vezes antes de castiga-lo. Mais ainda caso fosse pego na cozinha com algumas barras de chocolate. Ele poderia ser castigado por querer saber o uso das Horcruxes, mas nunca por querer comer chocolate! Qual é o mal nisso?

Mas Riddle não conseguiu suportar essa repentina vontade que se manifestou dentro dele. Ora, ele poderia ficar dias sem comer, mas por que esse anseio por uma droga de chocolate logo de madrugada?

Seja o que for, ele não mais pensava nisso. Já estava na porta da cozinha completamente silenciosa por dentro, mas hesitava em invadir-la. Deveria ter roubado alguns daqueles sapos de chocolate do imbecil do Hadden, pensava ele. Porém, antes que pudesse prosseguir, alguma coisa o interrompeu: luz. Viu todo o seu corpo ser parcialmente iluminado ao abrir a porta. Mas era uma luz fraca e limitada, que ele sabia ser um...

— Feitiço?

Não era possível que alguém, um aluno presumia, estivesse produzindo o feitiço Lumus dentro da cozinha naquela hora da madrugada. O que raios esse aluno estaria querendo ali dentro? Como monitor, era dever de Riddle ordenar-lo que voltasse imediatamente para cama, sem que precisasse dar qualquer satisfação sobre sua igual ausência do dormitório. Com a varinha firme estendia sobre o peito, o Sonserino então adentrou a cozinha, mas o que viu o impediu de continuar.

Uma garota. Uma garota virada de costas, apoiada no chão sobre seus joelhos, vestindo um robe claro por cima da camisola de seda cor-de-rosa, parecendo tão entretida com uma prateleira lotada de doces e balas que mal o notou. Logo a seguir Riddle viu a fonte de toda aquela luz bem na ponta de sua varinha, erguida por uma de suas mãos.

— Ei, você! — Chamou ele em voz alta. O tom grave e autoritário de sua voz assustou a garota, que imediatamente virou-se para encara-lo.

Tinha o rosto fino e bonito, emoldurado pelo cabelo cor de chocolate bem longo, o qual fazia uma combinação bastante harmoniosa com os olhos de mesma cor. Seu olhar perplexo despertou uma discreta admiração em Riddle. Com toda esta bela aparência, o monitor da Sonserina não conseguiu reconhecer esta garota, a qual parecia ter sua idade, de lugar algum.

— Bloody hell — Murmurou ela sem esconder a surpresa — O que você faz aqui!?

— Não interessa. — Respondeu Riddle com um olhar visivelmente superior. — O que você faz aqui?

— Também não interessa! — Teimou ela, levantando-se. Mas foi ao ficar de pé que vários docinhos e chocolates embrulhados caíram de sua roupa. — Ops.

Riddle ergueu uma sobrancelha para o que viu e abaixou a varinha apontada na direção dela. Tsc.

— Roubando a cozinha de Hogwarts? — Zombou ele com um sorrisinho divertido. — Vou pensar na melhor punição especialmente para você.

— Quem você pensa que é? — Revidou a garota, embora envergonhada, não manifestava nenhum pingo de medo dele.

Ora, pensava Riddle. Todo mundo tinha medo dele. Por que ela não tinha?

— Tom Riddle, monitor-chefe da Sonserina. — Respondeu com formalidade. A garota deveria tremer depois disso, mas ela não tremeu. Isso causou uma leve irritação em Riddle.

— E daí? — Continuou a menina também erguendo o nariz, sem demonstrar qualquer vestígio de inferioridade que Riddle estava acostumado a lidar. Era uma garota insolente. — O que você vai fazer? Me arrastar até a cama de Slughorn?

E depois riu. Riu da cara de Tom Riddle.

Riddle precisou controlar sua fúria. Essa era uma de suas ilimitadas qualidades, a de controlar suas emoções... Quando ele as sentia. Pois bem. Aquela menina não deixará de escapar de sua singela homenagem quando ele, futuro Lord Voldermot, entrar em ascensão: será a primeira da fila a morrer.

— Você é mesmo insolente. — Respondeu Tom Riddle. — Volte para o Salão Comunal da sua casa imediatamente, garota.

— Ah, pare de ser chato. Eu só queria um pedaço de chocolate.

Ela deu outra risadinha e voltou sua atenção para os chocolates que juntava nos bolsos das vestes, ignorando a ordem do monitor-chefe. Riddle a observou com raiva e apertou o cabo de sua varinha com mais força. Quanto atrevimento! Como ele queria... Argh!

Como ele queria um daqueles chocolates.

Mas, óbvio, ele é Tom Riddle, e não iria pedir a ela. Seria humilhante demais.

— A propósito — Disse a garota de repente, mordendo um pedaço de chocolate. — Sou Holly Keneddy.

Holly Keneddy... Holly Keneddy... Que nome familiar. De onde ele a conhecia? Keneddy! Sim, mas é claro! Holland Kenddy não seria a Sextanista da Corvinal que sempre arrumava encrencas com os professores? E caso seu pensamento estivesse correto, Holland Keneddy também é conhecida pelos seus diversos romances com jogadores de Quadribol, não importava de que time eles fossem. Com certeza, Riddle já ouvira seu nome perambulando pelos corredores muitas vezes, mas nunca teve oportunidade de conhecer-la pessoalmente.

— Oh, sim. — Murmurou ele com um sorriso tendencioso. — A garota encrenqueira da Corvinal. Terá problemas caso alguém descubra que esteve fora da cama de madrugada.

Sua ameaça indireta surtira o efeito que Riddle desejara: Holly imediatamente virou-se para encará-lo.

— Também terá problemas — Retrucou revidando aquele olhar intimidador. Ora, se Riddle estava acostumado a intimidar as pessoas, chegou a hora de ser o contrário. — Slughorn não ficará feliz em saber que seu queridinho aluno saiu da cama de noite. Você é bastante suspeito, Riddle. Sabe-se lá o que o grandioso Riddle iria querer por Hogwarts de madrugada!

— Acha mesmo que pode me assustar, Keneddy? — O sorrisinho que ele lhe dirigia era quase uma súplica para que Holly se intimidasse. Era bonito, ao mesmo tempo safado, misterioso. O sorrisinho de lado que todas as meninas gostavam de comentar sobre. Holland suspirou. Era atraente. Muito atraente. Tom Riddle era a perfeição em sua melhor forma. Tudo mesmo até suas sobrancelhas finas expressavam alguma grande quantidade de autoconfiança. — Não tenho medo de você. É apenas uma menina petulante que merece ser punida.

Quanta prepotência, pensava Holly. Sujeitos como ele lhe causavam uma intensa aversão.

— Está bem, Sr-Eu-Sou-O-Máximo. — Dando-se por vencida, ela levantou-se do chão. — Que um acordo fique agora entre nós. Não contarei que esteve andando por aí de noite, seja lá o que veio fazer, nem você dirá nada sobre meus pequenos furtos. Até porque, se tentar me dedurar, Tom Riddle — A voz frisando o devido nome — o mundo todo vai adorar saber o que veio fazer na cozinha de Hogwarts quando me viu.

Riddle pensou silenciosamente nas palavras que ouvira antes de guardar a varinha nas vestes. De forma ou de outra, a garota tinha alguma razão. Que explicação ele daria caso surgissem perguntas? Desculpe, mas a verdadeira personificação do mal também sente desejo por chocolate.

Inadmissível.

— Ótimo. — Disse, com um leve ar de arrogância. Holland ocultou um suspiro aliviado. Ser dedurada pelo queridinho da escola não traria boas conseqüências, na verdade. — Não direi nada á direção da escola. Mas que fique bem claro que dificilmente voltarei a colaborar com você.

— Ótimo. — Repetiu ela desembrulhando uma barra de chocolate. — Quer?

Maldita pergunta certeira, pensou Riddle. Seus olhos se fixaram com desejo na apetitosa mordida que ela dera no doce e ele inevitavelmente acompanhou a rápida curva que sua língua descrevera sobre os lábios ao sugar os rastros de chocolate que ficaram ali. E que lábios! Riddle mal pôde evitar de reparar neles. Grandes e carnudos, os lábios estavam deliciosamente cobertos por chocolate, como se lhe convidassem.

— Que foi? — Percebendo a fixação dele em sua boca, o rosto dela corou. Então pegou outra barra e a estendeu até ele. - Tome logo.

— O quê? — Ele finalmente desviou o olhar dos seus lábios, como se retornasse de um transe. Seus olhos pousaram sobre o chocolate estendido. — Por que está me dando isso?

— Eu sei que você quer.

Riddle engoliu em seco ao olhar para aquele chocolate. Por um momento, ele quase o aceitou. O queria desde cedo e ele estava logo ali, á um palmo de si. Mas era uma garota quem estava lhe oferecendo. Ninguém nunca havia lhe oferecido nada deste modo antes. Por mais que desejasse aquele doce, não seria agora que aceitaria algo oferecido por alguém, quanto mais por uma mulher. Tal atitude feriria seu orgulho.

— Não quero isso. — Respondeu relutante. — E não pense que sabe alguma coisa sobre mim.

Ela deu outra deliciosa mordida no chocolate. Os olhos de Riddle mais uma vez se deslumbraram com aqueles lábios cobertos pela viscosa substância marrom. A cada lambida que Holly dava nos próprios lábios, como se o provocasse, mais ele desejava tomar sua boca enlouquecidamente.

— Claro que sei. — Ela chegou mais perto. Perigosamente perto. — Pare de bancar o Senhor fodão, Riddle.

— Pare com isso, Keneddy! — Agora ela estava realmente perto, deslizando o chocolate pela boca de um jeito quase erótico. — Maldição!

— Você foi sempre assim, Riddle? — Com uma risadinha satisfeita, ela fez questão de desobedece-lo e continuou se aproximando, lambuzando os lábios com o chocolate lentamente. Riddle precisou andar alguns passos para trás. Sua respiração falhava com a forma como ela se deliciava com aquela maldita barra de chocolate. Parecia um feitiço de hipnose.

— Assim como? — Continuou se afastando. Só queria saber de se manter o mais distante possível.

— Fingindo ser o que não é? — Os lábios de Holly descreveram um misterioso sorriso. — Escondendo seus verdadeiros desejos?

— Eu não escondo nada de ninguém. — Manteve a voz firme. Outra lambida sensual no chocolate e Riddle se arrepiou. Menina insolente! Parecia brincar com ele como uma criança travessa.

Quando ela parou, seu corpo estava a poucos centímetros de distância. Graças a esta proximidade, Riddle pode reparar ainda melhor em sua beleza. Sempre soubera da fama de Holland Keneddy e sua astúcia em deslumbrar os homens. De fato, ela possuía um charme digno de tanto prestígio e admiração.

— Eu já mandei parar com isso, Keneddy. — Riddle insistiu. Ela estava tão perto que ele sentia o cheiro do doce convidar-lo a se aproximar mais. Será que o maldito acordo não bastara? Ela ainda pretendia agoniza-lo daquele jeito?

— É delicioso como o chocolate derrete na nossa boca, não é? — Provocou. Hipnotizado, Riddle observou ela retirar outro pequeno pedaço de sua barra e desliza-lo pelos lábios, como se quisesse apenas provoca-lo. — Minha boca se enche de água só de sentir seu perfume, ou tocar em sua textura. Parece um tipo de droga. É viciante. Não acha?

Pela primeira vez na vida, Riddle não soube como reagir. Sua boca encheu-se de saliva ao acompanhar os movimentos dela. O desejo de possuir era mais forte que o desejo de repulsão. O ato dela de seduzir através, _logo_ através de uma irresistível barra de chocolate, revelava plenamente o quanto o apocalipse era algo iminente.

— Tem certeza que não quer? — Perguntou Holly segurando o pequeno pedaço de chocolate que restara. E, sem esperar pela resposta, o levou até a boca dele.

No momento em que os lábios de Riddle tocaram no doce, sua atividade cardíaca se acelerou. A química que ocorreu entre o ele e o chocolate fora mesmo imediata. O excitante gosto conquistou seus lábios, que lentamente se abriram para desfrutá-lo com tranqüilidade. Ainda que soubesse do quanto desejos impulsivos são presas bastante fáceis, Tom Riddle não negava que aquele chocolate era mais forte do que ele. Terminando de digerir o alimento com boa vontade, ele percorreu sua língua pelos lábios, rastreando por mais vestígios do doce.

— Eu quero mais. — Não escondeu o desejo.

Com um sorriso enigmático, ela pediu:

— Feche os olhos.

Riddle não pensou em desobedece-la. Com rapidez, teve seus olhos fechados, imaginando que surpresa o esperava. E esta não demorou para acontecer. Em um movimento rápido e meticuloso, Holly inclinou-se em sua direção e, inesperadamente, sentiu os lábios dela tocarem gentilmente os seus.

Sem conseguir evitar, Riddle começou a saborear seus lábios. Havia ainda um pouco de chocolate na boca dela, satisfazendo suas necessidades. Isso é realmente bom, pensava durante o beijo. O gosto era maravilhoso. Um pouco amargo, cujo sabor Riddle desejou ao máximo explorar com sua língua. Tão bom e tão delicioso de sentir que viciava. Cada parte do seu corpo fervilhava de prazer enquanto sua língua limpava todo o chocolate dos lábios dela. A sensação que seu gosto transmitia era tão prazerosa que ele preferiria morrer caso vivessem sem.

Depois de provar o irresistível sabor do beijo dela, Riddle finalmente se afastou. Havia sentido o gosto que tanto desejou e isso lhe bastava.

— Amargo. — Murmurou enquanto arrumava seu casaco para ir embora.

Holly lhe direcionou um olhar confuso, ainda atordoada pelo beijo.

— É o meu favorito.

-

-

-

-

-

FIM

-

-

-

-

-

Reviews são bem-vindas.

D.C


End file.
